Not so Lucky to be a Cahill
by AgentAwesomesauce
Summary: Lucky has always tried to lead a normal life. Or at least a life as normal as a Cahill could have. Or, at least, that was before the Vespers made her a prime target. So now she has to travel the world with the rest of the family in hopes of freeing the hostages and keeping the world safe. Story goes along with the Cahills vs. Vespers series. Rated T for reasons.
1. Flowers, barks, and a plane ticket?

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction, so please read and review! And I think I will have Dan do the disclaimer today.**

**Me: DAN! Get out here!**

**Dan: What? Be quick, the ninjas need my help!**

**Me: Oh Dan, grow up! And do the disclaimer!**

**Dan: Fine. HyperHyperPixyStix does not own the 39 clues, only her OC, Lucky. Now I must go, the ninjas are calling!**

* * *

Lucky threw on a t-shirt and raced out the door. Today was Saturday, and she had to walk her dog. She had the cutest little dog, it was a little black terrier, and it's name was Piper. Piper was named that because when Lucky took her with her to Scotland she had started to sway bag and forth to the music of the bagpipes. Lucky thought it was a little strange, but she laughed when Piper pounced on the bagpipes player.

Lucky, however, had a name that she disliked strongly. It made her sound like a dog! Lucky was actually 12 years old, and she had been born in Australia. She lived there for 3 years before they moved. To Moscow, Russia. Then to Varennes, Canada. Then to Reykjavík, Iceland. Then to- well, you get the point. She's been all over the world traveling.  
When her parents first had her, her name was undecided. She was crying the whole time and would not stop. Her father had brought a bunch of flowers to her mom, and a stray 4-leafed clover had fallen out of the bouquet and near Lucky. Lucky, who had been crying ever since she was born, stopped crying and smiled for the first time, then picked up the clover and stared at it. They always seemed to have a calming effect on her, even now. They had decided in that lucky moment, she would be named Lucky.

Lucky sprinted outside with little Piper on a leash and slowed down a little, remembering this was a walk. They walked to the park, and sat down in the little meadow of flowers. They played, and eventually when it was time to go home, started walking Lucky back home when Lucky heard something moving in the flowers behind her.

* * *

The attacker drew a sharp breath as she prepared to attack the unsuspecting Cahill. She was hiding in the flower on the edge of the park. She had poison hidden in her nails, but just enough to put her to sleep, not to kill her. She didn't dare have that strong of a poison in her nails for when something went wrong. Besides, they needed Lucky alive for the plan to work. She took a step forward and lunged. She missed by a foot because Lucky started walking home. Lucky turned around and her eyes went wide. The attacker liked that. She stood up and lunged again.

Lucky was lucky that she was a quick thinker. She jumped out of the way, eyes wide from a mixture of both horror and fear. She scooped Piper up in her arms and ran all the way back to the apartment.

* * *

Once back to the apartment, Lucky threw all of her school stuff out of her backpack, and packed everything she owned, which was not a lot. She stuffed her iPhone, passport, and neon duck tap wallet into her jeans pocket and stuffed Piper's stuff into another bag. She scooped Piper up into her arms, then dashed out of her apartment. She plopped the apartment keys down on top of the desk and ran outside.

She quickly hailed a nearby taxi and told the driver she was going to the airport. The driver started to ask where her parents were, but she said that theairports airing for her there. He hushed up, but didn't look entirely convinced. They drove quickly and quietly to the airport. Lucky paid the driver and ran in to get a plane ticket. But she never saw the person in the red car tailing her.

* * *

**Please review, and I will have a new chapter posted asap! Thanks!**


	2. Sabotage! And lots of flips!

**Sorry guys! Forgot about the author's note! Was trying to get all of my camping supplies ready for tomorrow! Neglected the disclaimer too...**

**Well, since I am in a hurry, we will have Alexis do it (a character from another 39 ues story I'm writing. **

**Me: Alexis!**

**Alexis: What? Oh, HyperHyperPixyStix13 does it own the 39 clues, only Lucky and me!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2~hours~later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lucky wished Piper a safe journey and boarded her own plane. She took her iPhone and texted a few of her close friends to apologize for not saying goodbye, but she had to leave. She promised she would call them later, and turned off her phone.  
Lucky had a mostly quiet trip. She had taken a window seat next to a man in a black suit. He had a briefcase next to him and he was texting someone intently. She leaned her head back and the next thing she knew…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A~Few~Hours~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Thank you for flying with us today. Please grab all of your luggage and proceed to the exit in an orderly fashion," the flight attendant commanded over the plane intercom. Lucky grabbed her stuff and went to get Piper.  
She noticed that there was that man in the suit following her again. She sped up and he sped up too. He reached for her and she jumped out-of-the-way, quickly spotting a gun in his left hand.  
Lucky panicked and kicked him in the face. She had boots on, but they did not have heels. He dropped his gun and brought his hands up to protect his face.  
Lucky saw her chance and ran. She jumped over the benches and tried to get as far away from him as she could. She just could not seem to shake him, so she turned a sharp corner and did a flip off the wall, barely managing to grab one of the lights hanging from the ceiling. She climbed on top of it and prayed he would not look up and see her. A few people looked up at her and stared, but they saw her wide, scared eyes and quickly looked away. She was so relieved that if she were in any different situation, she would have hugged them. However, she didn't, because just then, the man came around the corner, scanning for that little 12-year old that had managed to escape him.  
After he gave up, she jumped down from the light and grimaced as pain shot through her ankle. She just gritted her teeth and dashed over to Piper's cage. She noticed an extra chew toy in the cage. She shrugged and just assumed an employee had given her it for the flight. She had no idea it was actually a tracking device. She took an airport taxi to the center of Attleboro, and started looking for a hotel to stay in.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Several~Hours~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lucky cursed herself for her incompetence. She had forgotten to reserve a room in a hotel. Now she was stuck with no room, and she still had to go visit her old house.  
Her mother had been a chemist. She was an expert, but one day, when she was making one of her concoctions, it exploded and she had been sent to the hospital for third-degree burns and broken bones along with three cracked ribs and minor memory loss. She had been thrown back into a cart of chemicals and the force of the explosion knocked the door open, so she had tumbled down the stairs, and ended up hitting her head on the concrete. One of her fellow scientists had called 911, and they tried very hard to help keep her alive, but in the end, she did not make it. She was recovering amazingly until one day she suddenly got very sick for unknown reasons and died. Witnesses recall seeing a man in a nurse's outfit running with an empty  
needle from the scene.

Her dad… she didn't like to think of it. The memory was too painful. She was in school and had been called up to the principal's office to let her know that she had no parents, and would be taken to one of her extended relatives houses, specifically the Kabras.

Lucky shuddered at the memory. They had sent her on an airplane to Britain, where she had met her Aunt Isabel and Uncle Vikram Kabra.  
Lucky turned another corner and nearly ran into the three men standing there. They all grabbed for her at once and she lunged out-of-the-way. She ran away from them as fast as she possibly could, but they managed to catch up to her, backing her into a corner. She saw they had guns too, and she started to scream as loud as she could. Then, they started to advance on her.

Amy was having a very bad day. Nellie had left them and wasn't supposed to return for a few weeks, at least. Dan had bought one of those science kits, and had Sinead help him make something, which ended in the fire department being called. She had set her lunch on fire, but that wasn't unusual. They all knew she couldn't cook a piece of toast without it being burnt to a crisp, but still, it was disappointing. She wanted to surprise herself and just once have magical cooking powers, but she found out she did. Her powers were being able to set fire to any edible thing she tried to cook.  
Amy and Dan were on their way home when they heard an ear-piercing scream.  
They ran towards the sound of the scream and saw this girl being attacked by three large men with guns. Amy heard one of them mutter, "Don't make any sudden moves, Cahill, or we'll shoot." Cahill. The girl was a Cahill, just like them! The girl kept backing up, and when she was almost at the end, she suddenly kicked off the wall and reached for a window. The biggest man gave the signal that it was okay to shoot and Amy's heart skipped a beat. As the girl jumped and reached for the second floor window, a stray bullet lodged itself in her arm. She cried out in pain and fear, eyes clenched shut, and fell towards the ground two stories below.

Lucky felt the bullet in her shoulder and immediately knew that she was in trouble. Her vision started to blur, but she reached for the next window anyways. She suddenly saw the ground come rushing up to her and everything went dark.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
